Happy 7th Anniversary
by Smoshersnorlax
Summary: It's the 7th Anniversary of Smosh's Youtube channel but it doesn't go exactly how Ian and Anthony expected it. It's an Ianthony fanfic, you don't like yaoi, then don't read it.


**A/N: This is the sequel to "The future is always brighter" but that's not really necessary to understand the plot. All that happened is that Ian and Melanie broke up and Anthony temporarily moved back in with Ian. This is dedicated to Smosh's 7 year anniversary. And to all you Smoshers out there who helped get 7 years of Smosh trending on Twitter, it was such a bonding moment! So many feels!**

**xxNovember 19****th**** 2005- November 19****th**** 2012xx**

* * *

**Happy 7th Anniversary**

As the sunlight streamed through his bedroom window, Ian slowly opened his eyes and drowsily sat up. _Another day without Melanie. _Even though their relationship hadn't been working for a long time, he still couldn't get his head around the break up, it didn't feel real anymore. He looked up and saw the Sexy Anthony calendar that Anthony had put up in his room as a joke and smiled as he saw today's date. _November 19__th__, the day we started our Smosh channel. Time goes by so fast._ He couldn't help smiling as he thought about all the fun and good memories he and Anthony had made over the years. Back in 2005 when they started, when he was just 17 and Anthony was 18, they'd never dreamed their videos would become as popular as they are now, let alone become their main occupation. Deciding he better go wish Anthony "Happy anniversary", he stumbled tiredly over to Anthony's room, only to discover that Anthony had already got out of bed. _Hmm... it's only 8:30, I wonder what he's doing._ As he walked down the stairs, he could hear faint humming coming from the direction of their kitchen. Curious, Ian walked into the kitchen and saw something completely unexpected before him. Anthony had made them pancakes, Ian's favourite breakfast, and had just finished putting all of Ian's favourite toppings on.

"Wow Anthony, this is amazing!" Ian exclaimed with a childish grin on his face. Words couldn't describe how much he loved pancakes and Anthony knew this. "I never knew you could make such yummy looking pancakes!"

"Yeah well, this is my way of saying happy anniversary," Anthony said sheepishly, slightly blushing at Ian's compliment._ Why do I suddenly feel so shy? This is just Ian, the guy I've been friends with for 15 years._

"Happy anniversary to you to," Ian replied, still grinning at the sight of all the pancakes before him. "I have the feeling today is gonna be great!"

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" Anthony enquired, looking at Ian with curiosity etched on his face.

"Because, when you start off your day with a huge stack of pancakes covered in sugar and whipped cream, how can your day go wrong!" Ian beamed. Even though he's 24 years old, he can be such a child at times, not that Anthony minded of course. _Ian can be so cute sometimes._

"Well, what if I decided not to give you any of these pancakes?" Anthony teased, threatening to put one of Ian's precious pancakes in his mouth. Ian decided to play along.

"Then I would throw all your stuff out of this house and never talk to you again," Ian replied whilst giving Anthony a mock glare.

"Woah, remind me never to get in between you and your pancakes!" Anthony said, laughing at the expression on Ian's face.

"So can I eat it now?" Ian asked, getting excited again about the pancakes.

"Be my guest," Anthony said with a smile.

"Yay!" Ian squealed as he grabbed his plate and dashed over to the dining room table.

"Hey, wait for me!" Anthony complained, whilst also grabbing his food and joining Ian at the table. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Hang out with you," Ian replied, before taking another bite out of his pancake.

"Suits me," Anthony said contentedly.

_An hour later_

"Ian I'm just gonna go out for a bit. I won't be too long, there's just something I have to sort out with Kalel," Anthony told Ian who looked slightly disappointed that Anthony would be leaving. But it only stayed on his face for a brief moment before Ian quickly masked his emotions.

"Okay, that's cool. I'll see you in a bit I guess," Ian replied, it was much easier to lie than ask Anthony not to leave. As Anthony closed the front door and a loud click resounded through their house, Ian suddenly felt very alone. It was almost as if he felt jealous of Kalel. _Why would I even be jealous of Kalel? He's my best friend and bros always come before hoes. And anyway, it's not as if I'd want to date him right? Ugh, I'm not supposed to be having these mind debates on our anniversary. It's just meant to be a day of random fun! _Unable to deal with all these thoughts clogging his mind, he went on Youtube and started watching some of their old stuff as a way of distracting himself. It was well over two hours before Anthony finally arrived back home, after saying he'd only be gone for a short while.

Anthony peered into a few rooms before finally finding Ian in front of the computer, currently watching their "Four Years Foreplay" music video. Ian was too engrossed in the video to even notice Anthony creeping up behind him.

"Hey Ian," Anthony said while at the same time placing a hand on Ian's shoulder. "Watcha doing?" The sudden contact on his shoulder made Ian jump about a foot in the air before he turned round in annoyance.

"Don't scare me like that Anthony!" he yelled, still recovering from the shock. "That was so creepy!"

"What, all I did was say hi," Anthony said while feigning innocence.

"Yeah yeah," Ian dismissed him. "Anyway, why were you gone so long? I know she's your girlfriend but today is our anniversary, Smosh is important too you know."

"Ian you know how important Smosh is to me, don't you ever say that I don't think it's important," Anthony said, slightly hurt at what Ian was saying. "And anyway if you must know I went over to gather the rest of my stuff. I just broke up with Kalel." Ian was shocked at this piece of news and suddenly felt bad for what he had just said.

"I'm sorry Anthony, I didn't know," Ian started to apologise.

"No it's okay Ian. I would have reacted the same way," Anthony responded, even though he was slightly hurt, he didn't want Ian to feel bad, it wasn't his fault.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you break up with her?" Ian asked, not sure if Anthony would answer or not. _Today is not a good day to go through a break up, or any day for that matter, but especially today._

"Well..." Anthony hesitated. _Should I tell him, or just try and forget about it?_

"If you don't want to tell me Anthony, it's okay. I understand." Ian assured Anthony.

"No it's fine, I'll just tell you," Anthony took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm kind of falling for someone else." Ian was slightly surprised, he'd always thought Anthony was head over heels in love with Kalel, they never seemed to have any issues. Unlike him and Melanie. _Don't start thinking about that now, she's in the past now._

"Is it someone I know?" Ian asked, curious as to whom the mystery girl was.

"You could say that," Anthony said reluctantly.

"Are you gonna tell me?" Ian questioned, slightly more forcefully this time. He really wanted to know, even more than he usually would under the same circumstances.

"You promise you won't get mad?" Anthony asked, slightly nervous now as he was getting backed into a figurative corner.

"Well why would I?" Ian asked, racking his brains trying to work out who it could be.

"You," Anthony whispered in a tiny voice. Ian barely heard and had to get Anthony to repeat himself.

"It's you Ian! Okay, I'm in love with my best friend!" Anthony yelled suddenly, unable to control his emotions. He couldn't bear to look at Ian in fear of seeing hatred in his eyes. "Please don't hate me Ian." Ian could barely comprehend what he had just heard, let alone be angry about it. He just stood there, dumbfounded until Anthony ran out of the room close to tears.

"Why did I do that?! I just ruined our anniversary, ruined our friendship, everything," Anthony cried out as he buried his face in his pillow. _I really shouldn't give in to my instincts so much._ But despite how distraught and anxious Anthony was feeling, he was determined not to cry. _I wouldn't want Ian to see me like that._

Meanwhile, Ian was still staring at the spot where Anthony had previously been standing. _He... loves me? Since when?_ Ian wasn't even sure of what to think at this point, he just knew he had to get Anthony to talk to him. He walked up to Anthony's bedroom door before gently knocking. All he got in response was a muffled "Go away." Ian paid no attention to this and entered anyway.

"Look Anthony, you caught me off guard okay. I just didn't know what to say. But I will never, ever hate you." Ian said, in an attempt to get a response from Anthony, but it was in vain. He tried a slightly different tactic and sat down on the bed next where Anthony was lying, and lightly turned his face with his hands so that he could see Anthony's face. "Come on Anthony, please say something."

"I've said enough already," Anthony replied mournfully, whilst staring at Ian. Neither Ian nor Anthony were prepared for what happened next. Ian stared deep into Anthony's dark brown eyes before slowly lowering himself until his lips pressed against Anthony's. Something just took over him and he couldn't stop himself. Anthony's eyes opened wide in shock before fluttering shut as he lost himself in the kiss. Kissing Ian just felt so right, like his lips were designed to fit his own. Their lips moved slowly against each other as Anthony wrapped his arms around Ian's waist, pulling him down on top of him fully. All of their pent up emotions were expressed through this one simple kiss, before they pulled away reluctantly.

"I wasn't completely certain until you told me, but I love you too Anthony, I really do," Ian said with a slight smile on his face. Anthony's cheeks were flushed pink from the pleasure of that one kiss and happiness that his love wasn't unrequited after all. His face broke out into a huge smile, before Ian leaned in again and they continued where they left off. Anthony was being pinned down by Ian lying on top of him, so there wasn't much he could do other than enjoy their kiss. As he opened his mouth slightly, Ian slowly entered his mouth with his tongue, each of them trying to explore each other's mouths but with Ian completely dominating over Anthony. But he was perfectly happy with this, and let Ian carry on, knowing he would get his own turn another time. Eventually, they broke apart again, Ian rolling off Anthony so they could both sit up.

"So I guess this means the anniversary of when we got together will be the same day as our Smosh anniversary," Anthony said with a smile on his face. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this happy. "I'm sure our fans would love that."

"Yes, I suppose they would," Ian replied, thinking about all the fanfictions they had been sent in the past and also about the many more that would come in the future. "And by the way, I told you so."

"Told me what?" Anthony asked, totally confused now.

"When you start off your day with a huge stack of pancakes covered in sugar and whipped cream, how can your day possibly go wrong?!" Ian laughed and Anthony couldn't help but join in. He could see why he fell for Ian so easily. If there was a such thing as perfection then he was the definition.

"I guess I'll be making pancakes more often then," Anthony said before planting a gentle kiss on Ian's nose. He wrapped his arms around Ian and pulled him in closer and Ian responded by nuzzling his face into Anthony's neck and sighing with content.

"You better," he whispered.

**Once again, I wish this could happen in real life! So let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
